1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a photograph DP (Developing and Printing) bag for printed photographs, a negative bag for developed negative films and an index print sheet for those bags, and more particularly to the photograph DP bag, the negative bag and the index print sheet, which are index-printed by means of a sublimation-transcribing technique and which are used at a time of delivering the printed photographs and the developed negative films between a developer laboratory and a photograph DP store and between the photograph DP store and a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the photograph DP store, to which the developing of a photographic film and the simultaneous printing of photographs from the developed negative film are ordered by a customer, the delivery of the developed negative films and the printed photographs is performed by inserting the developed negative films in the negative bag and further inserting the negative bag as well as the printed photographs in the photograph DP bag.
As shown in FIG. 9, this kind of set of bags generally consist of: a photograph DP bag 80, which is a large-sized type bag for accommodating the printed photographs and a negative bag 81; the negative bag 81 for accommodating a transparent or translucent negative sheet bag 82; and the negative sheet bag 82 for accommodating a developed negative film 83, which is developed, is cut into pieces by a predetermined photograph frame unit, and is inserted in and protected by the transparent or translucent negative sheet bag 82. An entry field 84, a customer name column, a photograph DP store name column, etc. to order re-printing, are provided on the photograph DP bag 80.
In case that the customer orders re-printing, the picture plane (photograph frame) of the developed negative film 83 is specified to be re-ordered through the transparent or translucent negative sheet 82. However, since the transparent or translucent negative sheet 82 accommodates the developed negative film 83 as it is, which is expressed by complementary colors of the real colors, there is a problem that it is very difficult for ordinary people to recognize what kind of picture plane is actually displayed in each photograph frame on the developed negative film 83.
Accordingly, it takes time for the customer to specify the picture plane to be printed at the photograph DP store in case of ordering the re-print, or the picture plane may be erroneously specified so that the credit of the photograph DP store is lost and that the customer suffers from the trouble and cost damage, which is another problem.
Further, since the customer pulls out the developed negative film 83 from the transparent or translucent negative sheet 83 and/or touches the surface of the developed negative film 83 by a finger, the developed negative film 83 is soiled or blurred, or is even scratched to be damaged, so that the print quality is certainly degraded after that, which is another problem.
In order to solve the above explained problems, there may be proposed a technique to form a positive image, which is contact-printed or scale-reduction-printed by applying the silver-salt photographing method or the other photographing methods to the developed negative film, directly on the photograph DP bag or the negative bag, so that the re-print can be specified by use of this positive image. However, such a technique is rather difficult to be realized since it generally requires the process same as the general photograph printing process, resulting in a high cost and since the process of forming the photosensitive material on a body of the photograph DP bag or the negative bag is rather difficult while the photosensitive material must be handled very carefully in that occasion.
Further, in the photograph business world, it may be reviewed to stop the conventional way of delivering the developed negative film after cutting it into pieces and inserting them in the transparent or translucency negative sheet, and to adopt a new way of returning the developed negative film as it is in a patorone (i.e. a film cartridge) and performing the re-printing by use of the index print. In this case, however, there would be the same problems as the above mentioned technique of forming the positive image on the photograph DP bag or the negative bag.